AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is an attack helicopter featured in ''Medal of Honor'' (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. ''Medal of Honor'' (2010) The model featured in Medal of Honor is an AH-64D Apache Longbow without its radar. Equipped with AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, Hydra 70 rocket pods, and an M230 Chain Gun 30mm cannon, they are formidable aircraft, deadly against personnel, vehicles and material. They are heavily armored, designed to absorb 23mm rounds in key regions and 12.7mm rounds around the cockpit, allowing it to fly imperviously to small arms fire which in its theater of operations was mainly 7.62x39mm rounds. This is demonstrated during operations carried out by Gunfight 06 and Gunfighter 11 where 11 survived an RPG-7 blast to the fuselage, albeit with its weapon systems taken offline. In-game During Belly of the Beast, Rangers Patterson, Hernandez and Adams and Air Force ETAC Ybarra are barely saved from a rebel enemy's ambush by Gunfighter 06 and Gunfighter 11, two Apaches out of the 1st Aviation Regiment, who provide close-air support for the pinned-down and ammo-less soldiers. The player then controls the weapons systems of Gunfighter 06 during the next mission, Gunfighters, where Gunfighter 11 and 06 continue to eliminate a town which held an enemy's munitions dump and several mortar positions. Moh gunfighters.png Gunfighters Flying.jpg Gunfighters Explosion.jpg Gunfighters Attack.jpg ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter The AH-64D Apache Longbow is seen during the E3 footage for the mission Shore Leave, being shot at and releasing flares to evade incoming RPG-7 fire. An Apache returns later in the mission clearing a dug in Al-Shabaab position after Stump clears the same position of pirates equipped with RPGs with a sniper rifle, decimating the position and allowing Task Force Mako to recover the battered Marines. Multiplayer The AH-64D Apache, called '''Apache Pilot' in-game, is the Tier 4 Support Action for all multiplayer classes in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Called in by a radio, the player and their fireteam buddy will be pulled from the battle and forced into the Apache's pilot and gunner seat respectively. The pilot have control over the Apache's movement and comes with 20 Hydra 70 rockets, while the gunner have control of the Apache's M230 chain gun with unlimited ammunition and thermal imaging camera. The Apache is controllable for a limited time or until it sustains too much damage, in which case it will withdraw and returns both the player and their fireteam buddy into the battle. It is also possible for either player to be shot out from the Apache, but this requires precise aiming. Given the extreme amount of armor the Apache has, the only reliable way to disable it is with most Offensive Support Actions (which can be hard to do given that the Apache is player-controlled). The SMAW is arguably the best way to take it down due to its high damage, though 40mm Grenades and small arms fire will inflict damage to a far lesser degree, at extreme risk of death to the shooter(s). Medal of Honor Warfighter AH-64D.jpg ApacheGunnerSO.jpg Trivia * During the black session when coming out of the loading screen the players weapons will work but as soon as the mission description comes up the weapons will again be disabled. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor (2010) vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Vehicles Category:Support Actions Category:Helicopter